marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Cullin
History Jake was born and raised in Chicago Illinois. He had two loving parents who spoiled him sometimes him being an only child and everything. He had the best grdes in his class every year. He was a great athlete too. He was popular with the ladies and he was cool with all the other kids in the school. All the girls loved him and all the guys wanted to be his best friend. His parents had good paying jobs and he were always suportive of his decisions. Yeah life was good for Michael. Then one day his dad was yelling at his mom. You see Jake might of had a good life but his parents marridge was the exact opposite they liked each other they just didnt love each other anymore and to keep Jake happy they stayed together. So Jake had heard the argument and all he could think was "dad can you stop yelling already" he didnt say it outloud because he respected his father but then everything just went quiet. He looked up and noticed his dad looked like he was going to say something. But nothing he just stood there with his mouth open. Jake then noticed that everything not just his dad had just stoped. He started to get worried but after a while everything went back to how it was. Jake felt a little drained for som odd reason so he went to bed. Three days later he got a letter in the mail asking him to come to '''Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. '''Jake went and took a tour and learned tht he in fact was a mutant and that the school was full of mutants just like him so he decided to transfer out of his school and stay at the X-Mansion with the rest of the mutants. After trial and error Jake learned how to use his powers. Eventually Jake was asked to join the X-Men. Jake thought it would be cool so he said yes and after a while he got used to being part of a team. He learned how to cooperate with others,listen to what hes told and even found downsides to his powers. For example he learned that he cant go back or forward in time any longer than 5 months but only because he is still young and his powers take a toll on him. He made a lot of good friends when he joined the X-Men like Grim Reaper. Personality Jake is very friendly and helpful to anybody. He likes to play sports and loves competition. Considering hes still only 16 he is still a little imature. But when its time to be serious hes the first to shut up and do what hes told. Jake likes to flirt with girls even though hes never actually been on a date or asked a girl on a date anyway. at first he can be shy but once you get to know him he can be the coolest person you know. But beware he gets agitated really easily. Powers Jake has the ower to control time. Since he is still young and his powers take a toll on his body when he uses them they have their limits. He can rewind or fast forward time up to 5 months. He can slow down time for about 2 hours. And he can completely stop time for an hour and a half. The toll his powers take on his body is that he fills a little drained of energy when he uses them. For example if he he rewinds time for a minute nothing will really happen as aposed to him rewindin up to 5 months he will pass out for at least an hour. when he goes back, forward, slows down or stops time nobody but him is aware of what is happening except for Jake. Gallery x_men_taichi_by_orangebox01-d3izxqd.png 339svat.jpg Category:X-Men Category:Approved Hero Claim Category:Characters Category:Character Claimed Category:Hero Category:Male